Always there
by sugoiweeb
Summary: Naruto as usually hated and ignored by everyone, suddenly meets a man who was willing to spend his time with the 6 year old boy.


**Hey, guise! Zis is my second ever fanfiction! (First one is probably never going to be finished anyway! :D -Lazy butt+sucks in long stories)**

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>He sat lonely by the water curled up looking at the beautiful moon. The stars were shining clearly, and reflecting in the lake. Uzumaki Naruto, student of Konoha Academy was sitting there, all alone. He had no friends to talk with, nor anybody waiting for him at home. The kid was hated by the villagers for unknown reason. Getting comments such as; "Get out of here! Go die! Monster!"...The pain of being alone. It's not bearable, is it? "I... Will not give up..." Naruto mumbled to himself. "Hey there. What's wrong?" another deeper voice of a blonde was behind the boy. His hair was similar to Naruto's. The kid stood up from his seat, taking slow steps away from the man. "Hai, hai... I'm going, dattebayo..." he replied slowly with a low, but still childish voice. He felt something warm being put on his shoulder. A hand. "You don't have to go anywhere! Stay with me." the man replied. Naruto turned around, with his big blue eyes looking at the man. Not being able to see his face properly because of his eyes full of tears, he wiped them out to see the warm smile on the bigger blonde's face. Naruto definitely recognized him, but he doesn't know from where in exact.<p>

"Don't cry, it's alright. There's nothing to cry for." Naruto tried to wipe out his tears with his arm once again. "W-who are you?" He asked. The taller blonde kneeled down to meet with Naruto's eyes. "My name is Minato. Nice to meet you. What about you?" Once again, that smile which Naruto haven't seen since forever. The only expressions were those angry and cold ones from everyone in the village. "I am... Uzumaki Naruto... ttebayo." The only other person who showed some kindness was the sandaime. "That's some really pretty name. So-"  
>"Don't you also think I'm a monster?" Naruto interrupted the older blonde. "Why are you supposed to be monster? You're a human being like me and everyone else. You are no different." Minato looked at the boy, this time more seriously to show, he's not joking.<p>

Naruto looked down off the man's face. "Come on, don't be so sad. I'm still here for you! And remember, I always will. I think you are too old for crying, aren't you?" Naruto looked up. Did he hear correctly, or in really he's being pushed into the water while imagining all this? No, it was real. Definitely. He decided he is going to trust the man, and nodded in agreement. He's too old for being a cry baby. "Do you know what it is today?" Minato asked the boy. "New Year?"  
>"Exactly! Why should you be alone on New Year? The fireworks are going to start soon, let's get somewhere higher!" Minato held the boy's hand, and smiled softly.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto's big azure eyes stared at the view. It was beautiful, no doubt. For the first time he was up on the Hokage's mountain. He smiled, and he was happy. "Ossan, the Yondaime looks a lot like you, ttebayo!" He said. "Hahah, really? Never thought of that! The Yondaime looks a lot like you too, seriously." Minato smiled softly once again. Naruto liked that smile. Kawaii.<br>'Pew', 'Pew'! The fireworks started. 'Poof'! 'Boom'!  
>"Do you like fireworks?" Minato asked curiously. "Yeah! Those are so cool, dattebayo!" Naruto pointed at the colorful explosives. Nobody saw them up there in the mountain. "I see. Have you been up here before?" Minato asked again curiously while looking at the not-anymore-clear-sky. "Nope! Even if I wanted to they would not let me probably. It's also the first time I have seen fireworks with such a good view!" Naruto seemed to enjoy the fireworks very much.<p>

It stopped exploding. Kids were having fun in town, while adults were drinking. Many of them spent their time together, while Naruto stayed with Minato. Minato's body started to be transparent. "Eh? What's happening?!" Naruto asked a little scared. "I guess my time is over. Naruto, become great shinobi. I wish I could stay with you longer." Minato's smile disappeared for a moment. "What do you mean?" the boy asked calmer. Tears were running down his face. "I'm always here with you, believe me. I'll look forward to meet you again in a few years." The older blonde continued. Naruto wiped his tears away. "Hm!" He nodded, and smiled in return. Same as Minato himself. Without Naruto hearing completely, Minato added a sentence; "You're my son, after all."  
>Minato left, and Naruto was left alone,- Not completely. His father will always be with him.<p> 


End file.
